Hermoso mundo cruel
by ErikaKaulitzxN
Summary: Ambos estaban enamorados y ambos lo sabían, se amaban; pero debían salir de allí lo antes posible, querían la cabeza de Eren por el hecho de ser capaz convertirse en titán. Mikasa haría lo posible por salir con él de allí, y si moría, que fuera al menos a su lado. EREMIKA#.
1. Encerrados

**_Capítulo 1: Encerrados._**

Era una tarde lluviosa, aunque en la habitación bajo tierra de Eren no se oía la lluvia caer.~

Mikasa estaba a su lado esperando a que el joven se despertara de aquella larga siesta después de haber salido de su curpo de titán. El muchacho llevaba horas dormido, pero a su hermanastra le daba igual quedarse días y días a su lado esperando a que se levantara.

-M...¿Mikasa?-preguntó el chico abriendo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Eren, estoy contigo-acarició la mano de su hermano- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sólo un poco cansado...-dijo incorporándose.

Mikasa agarró la cara de su hermano acercándola a la suya y acarició los labios del pequeño con los suyos. Quedó a unos centímetros de su cara, se sentía bien. Ambos notaban aquel intenso calor, estaban más que agusto. No era la primera vez.

Mikasa intentó volver a hacerlo, esta vez quería un beso más profundo, y que sus lenguas pelearan; pero algo le detuvo.

-Aquí no...-dijo Eren apartándola de los hombros- Podrían vernos Mikasa...

Aunque el le interrumpiera ella siguió intentándo acercarse a su boca, hasta que oyó un ruido.

-Eren, es hora de hacer tus tareas-dijo Levi apareciendo de la nada- Debes levantarte e ir con los caballos. Señorita Ackerman, usted puede retirarse ya.

-S-sí. ¡Entendido Heichou~!-se apresuró en vestirse e ir a hacer su trabajo, mientras tanto Mikasa salió de aquella habitación, dedicándole una mirada desafiante a Levi.

Mikasa salió con Armin a vigilar los muros, aunque ya estaban en la Legión de Reconocimiento; no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Cómo está Eren?-preguntó Armin acercándose a su amiga.

-Estaba bien, fue a limpiar los caballos o algo así-repondió ella mirando al infinito.

-¿Te pasa algo, Mikasa?-dijo mirándole de reojo.

-No, que va. Sólo es que...-hizo una pausa- Estamos encerrados. ¿No te das cuenta? Querría salir de estos muros. Quiero irme con Eren y contigo lejos. Muy lejos.

Armin le dio la razón, aunque Mikasa quiso decir que su amor por Eren en esos muros era una completa locura, y solo fuera de esos muros podrían vivir tranquilos los dos juntos. Estaban encerrados, en un hermoso mundo cruel.

[¡Mi segundo fic de Shingeki no Kyojin! Bueno, tengo esto hecho desde hace tiempo y tenía que subirlo sí o sí. Espero sus reviews y tal y tal. Todos saben que el Eremika es cannon e.e Pero también escribo Ereri y próximamente Yumikuri. ¡Besos!]


	2. El amor es ¿Qué es, Heichou?

**_Capítulo 2: El amor es... ¿Qué es, Heichou~?_**

Eren estaba limpiando a aquellos hermosos caballos mientras el Capitán Levi le vigilaba. Eren parecía muy preocupado y en otro mundo. Tenía que hablar con alguien y urgentemente.  
>-¿Qué haces, mocoso? Estás tardando demasiado. Sólo tienes que limpiar dos caballos, ¿tan cansado estás?-preguntó Levi desde la pared del establo, apoyando un pie en la pared.<br>-Heichou~... Necesito preguntarle algo-dijo Eren tirando el cepillo del pelo de aquel caballo- ¿Usted...se enamoró alguna vez?-dijo acercándose a él- No me malinterprete, yo... Pienso que puedo hablar con usted sobre temas como este. Y es que me siento confundido y... ¡si no hablo exploto!  
>-Mira, enano, no sé qué te pasa y no debería decirte nada pero... sí. Lo he estado y quizá lo sigo estando. Y para que no preguntes más, duele estarlo. Y más en un mundo como este-dijo el Capitán mirando hacia bajo, dejando mostrar sus sentimientos por una vez en años.<br>-P-pero... El amor es... ¿Qué es el amor, Heichou~?-preguntó el jóven preocupado.  
>-Eren, el amor es... Muchísimas cosas. Es no poder parar de pensar en esa persona y en su sonrisa, sonreír al ver esa pesona, llorar por no poder estar juntos, que se te acelere y se te pare el corazón a la vez al verla... El amor es una cosa sin significado específico. Sólo tú puedes saber cuándo estás enamorado-sonrió Levi al ver pasar a Petra a lo lejos y se sonrojó- En fin, no podría explicárselo a un mocoso como tú-mueve la cabeza.<br>-Y si en serio estoy enamorado... ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Llevarla una tarde a matar titanes?-preguntó confundido.  
>-Eren, dudo que eso le guste, a nadie le gusta... Creo que lo más adecuado sería que se lo dijeras, que lo hablárais... Pero que no se entere todo el mundo, aquí os matarían a los dos, créeme-dijo pensando que se notaba que no tenía ninguna experiencia en chicas.<br>-L-levi... ¡Muchas gracias~~!-le da un abrazo y sale corriendo- ¡Ahora sé que debo hacer!  
>-Hey, imbécil, ¡vuelve a hacer eso y a llamarme sólo por mi nombre y te corto la cabeza...!-observa como se va con su equipo de maniobras 3D hasta el muro Rose.<br>Estaba ansioso por hablar a solas con Mikasa o con Armin. Corrió por las calles de la cuidad hasta tropezarse con su amigo.  
>-¡ARMIIIIN!-grita todo emocionado levantando a su amigo del suelo.<br>-E-eren... ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó aturdido.  
>-Creo que... ¡Me he enamorado! Es en serio. ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo loco! Al principio pensé que se pasaría, pero creo que es amor. ¡AMOR! Y nunca antes pensé así de ella pero cuando la veo no... ¡NO PUEDO NI RESPIRAR! El Capitán me aclaró mis dudas, ¡necesito escaparme con ella de aquí lo antes posible! Armin, prométeme que me ayudarás. ¡Por favor! Aunque por ahora no nos escapemos de estos muros... ¡Ayúdame a conquistar su corazón! Tú la conoces. ¡DEBES ACONSEJARME!<br>-¿A-amor?-quedó asombrado.

[Espero que se hayan animado a leer. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Esta noche subiré uno o dos más, hasta a mi se me hacen cortos los capítulos ¡Besos! Buen día :D]


	3. Pensarían que estamos locos

**_Capítulo 3: Pensarían que estamos locos._**

Después de hablar con Armin, Eren con todas sus ideas claras, fue directo a buscar a Mikasa, que estaba paseando por el muro y vigilando a algún que otro titán de lejos.  
>-¡MI-MIKASAAAAA!-gritó el chico corriendo hacia ella.<br>-¿Eren...?-se asombró, justo cuando estaba a un metro de ella se cayó estampando su perfecta cara contra el suelo. Ella le ayudó a levantarse.- ¿Estás bien, idiota?  
>-Mikasa, ¿pasaría algo si hablamos sobre... que me gusta alguien? Creo que estoy enamorado. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-dijo él dejando a su hermana totalmente en blanco.<br>-¿Q-quién es?-tartamudeó tapando sus ojos con su bufanda roja.  
>-Tiene el pelo negro, es bastante guapa. ¿Crees que debería besarla?-le sonrió, sin saber que estaba haciendo llorar a su hermana.<br>-Si tanto te gusta ella, hazlo-bajó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar todas sus lágrimas contenidas por años.  
>-¿En serio? Vale-le quita la bufanda a Mikasa y le empuja suavemente hacia el suelo y acostándose a su lado agarra la cara de su hermana y le besa despacio- ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó al terminar ese intenso beso de medio minuto.<br>-Dijiste que estabas enamorado, y que ella era preciosa. ¿Cómo iba a ser yo?-se sonroja.  
>-Tú eres hermosa, ¿no te das cuenta?-le vuelve a besar- Mikasa, tú... Me gustas. Mucho.<br>-Pero Eren... Si salimos y nos ven juntos... ¡Tú eres un titán! ¡Y somos hermanos! Pensarían que estamos locos-se levanta con ayuda de Eren.  
>-Mikasa, que piensen lo que quieran. Eres preciosa. Y...-se queda a escasos centímetros de sus labios y los roza.<br>-Eren...-le aparta tirándolo al suelo y aparece Reiner y Berthold.  
>-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacíais?-pregunta Berthold.<br>-Se supone que deberíamos vigilar por si vuelve el Titán Colosal-dice Reiner.  
>-Ya, si. Sólo charlaba con mi hermana. ¿O es que pensábais otra cosa? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!-dice Eren levantándose del suelo sonrojado.<br>_"Imbécil"_ pensó Mikasa _"es tan adorable aún así..."_.  
>-Nosotros nos vamos, vosotros seguid vigilando el muro. Poned una excusa si preguntan por nosotros-dijo Mikasa llevándose a Eren a otra parte con su equipo de maniobras 3D.<br>-Oye, ¡Mikasa! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó exaltado.  
>-Lejos, muy lejos. Donde nadie nos encuentre en horas-contestó ella feliz- Haremos lo que queramos, solo tú y yo, por unas horas que se me harán cortas.<br>-P-pero... Mikasa... tecnicamente nos estamos escapando, y haciendo todo esto tú y yo... -seguían hablando mientras estaban moviéndose por el aire- ¡Pensarían que estamos locos!  
>-Lo sé-sonrío.~<p>

[¡Espero que les haya gustado la entrega de hoy! Espero subir dos capítulos más de este fic hoy, me siento motivada e inspirada *Q* Sino fuera porque tengo que hacer un trabajo para mañana estaría todo el día escribiendo y bueno xd. **Una nota personal: me causó gracia escribir la parte en la que Berthold y Reiner les pillan, porque LOL.** ¡Besos! Nos leemos :D]


	4. Un sueño que nunca se haría realidad

_**Capítulo 4: Un sueño que nunca se haría realidad.**_

Era una noche fría, había ropa tirada por el suelo y dos personas en una cama, tapadas y moviéndose.  
>-Hmmm, para. ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas!-dijo la chica escondida entre las sábanas de la cama.<br>-Eres tan achuchable, ¿cómo no hicimos esto antes?-dijo aquel chico besando a la otra.  
>-Buena pregunta, ¿por qué?-preguntó ella juguetona.<br>-Ya entiendo, quieres jugar ya tan prontito...-salió de las sábanas un sujetador.  
>-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!-dijo sacando la cabeza para buscarlo de nuevo.<br>-No no no, no lo cogerás-dijo volviendo a meterla en la cama y besándole el cuello.  
>-E-eren...-gimió- P-para...<br>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto necesitas el sujetador? Te las puedo coger yo si tanto te preocupa eso-se las agarra.  
>-Ah, ¿quieres que sea malo? Vale-le quita la ropa interior y la tira por ahí.<br>-¡EH! ¡TRAMPA! No es lo mismo quitar la parte de arriba que la de abajo. ¡Eres una tramposa Mikasa!  
>-Cállate-le calló de un beso y se acercó a él. Eren se dejó.<br>-Eres mala, ¿sabes?-dijo excitándose el chico.  
>-Lo sé, lo sé-miró a Eren de arriba a abajo.<br>-¡HEY! No me mires con esa cara pervertida, tonta. Quitate la ropa, o me voy. No es justo que yo esté así... y tú no.  
>-Quítame tú la ropa-se acercó a su oreja- pero quitamela con la boca.<br>"¿Cómo le voy a quitar las bragas con la boca?" Pensó él. " Está loca..." Pero le obedeció. Se acercó a sus bragas y se paró.  
>-Será más fácil si empiezas a bajarlas desde atrás-dijo ella moviéndose.<br>Eren estaba alucinando, primero porque tenía el culo de su hermana delante de sus ojos, y segundo porque aún no se creía que fuera su hermana.  
>Pero él empezó quitándole la ropa interior con los dientes, le costó pero las bajó lo suficiente para poder quitárselas ahora sin problemas por la otra parte. Giró a su hermana, y cerrando los ojos él volvió a empezar.<br>-Hmmm, Eren, ¡eso se siente muy bien!

Eren abrió los ojos rápidamente. Acababa de despertar de un sueño... ¿o pesadilla?  
>Miró a su alrededor, había ropa tirada por el suelo; le pareció raro, pero más se asustó cuando vio un sujetador tirado. Miró dentro de las sábanas, él estaba completamente vestido, con su pijama eso sí.<br>Pero lo que ahora le daba miedo era mirar si Mikasa también lo estaba. Le tocó con el dedo diciendo su nombre para que se despertara.  
>-¿Q-qué pasa, Eren?-dijo frotándose los ojos.<br>-¿Estás vestida totalmente?-preguntó sonrojado sin mirarla.  
>-Eren, llevo el pijama puesto, puedes mirarme-le agarró la cara.<br>-¿Y por qué está tu sujetador tirado ahí? ¡¿SEGURO QUE NO HICIMOS NADA ANTES DE DORMIRNOS?!-gritó saliendo de la cama.  
>-Eren, llegamos aquí hace unas horas, estábamos cansados, nos besamos, nos pusimos el pijama y dormimos juntos. Estamos en una casa abandonada, a dos horas andando de Shiganshima-contestó incorporándose- ¿Soñaste algo... hentai~?<br>-No, ¡no! Cállate idiota-se sonrojó.  
>Puede que el chico de ojos esmeralda haya tenido un sueño fuera de lo normal, se sentía confuso, pero confiaba en la palabra de su hermana. Confío en que solo había tenido un sueño que nunca se haría realidad.<p>

[¡Espero que les haya gustado la entrega de hoy! En realidad este mini-hentai lo hice hace tiempo, la historia en sí la empecé hace meses y ahora que releo este capítulo de relleno me parece bastante estúpido pero nunca viene mal un poco de Eremika del bueno ewe ¡Besos! :D]


	5. Plan fallido

**_Capítulo 5: Plan fallido_**

Eren y Mikasa se vistieron cada uno por su lado, sin mirarse, aunque cuando ella se vestía él le miraba un poco de reojo, _"ojalá me pidiera ayuda para vestirle"_ pensó él.  
>Se vistieron y salieron fuera, pero al salir los dos, escucharon y vieron de lejos a la Legión de Reconocimiento buscándolos. Ellos salieron corriendo, aunque estaban seguros que la Legión no les vio.<br>-Mikasa, si nos pillan, tú y yo...-empezó a hablar él mientras corrían.  
>-Que nos den a nosotros, si te pillan a ti... La gente de la capital...-dijo ella interrumpiéndole y aguantándose las ganas de llorar.<br>-Mikasa, prefiero que tú escapes. Por favor. Debes hacerme caso, no quiero que salgas más dañada...-contestó él parándose para acariciar la mejilla de su hermana.  
>-Eren, yo...-poniéndole las manos en la nuca, le acercó a su boca- Yo...<br>-Mocosos.-apareció el capitán Levi interrumpiéndoles- Me parece bien que queráis tener sexo sin que nadie os moleste, pero esto es tierra de titanes y se supone que Eren está a mi cargo-se acerca a Eren, que estaba muy sonrojado y avergonzado en ese momento y le agarra del brazo llevándoselo del lado de Mikasa- Ackerman, usted también debe venir.  
>Los tres volvieron al castillo donde se alojaba la Legión de Reconocimiento, allí trataron de no hablar demasiado del tema, y pusieron a Eren y Mikasa en habitaciones distintas, cada una al fondo del pasillo de la segunda planta.<br>Era hora de comer. Sin duda lo poco que llevaban de día había sido agotador así que Eren y Mikasa estaban dormidos en la misma cama. Sí, a Mikasa le gustaba buscar problemas.

-M-mikasa, deberíamos despertar ya; el capitán Levi vendrá por nosotros...-empezó a decir Eren despertándose.

-Se está bien en tus brazos Eren-le besa la mejilla.

Eren se levanta de la cama sin hacerle caso, sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía.

-Levanta de ahí idiota-le coge de la mano a Mikasa y le pega a su cuerpo.

En ese momento entró Armin en la habitación asustando a Eren.

-¡¿QUIÉN?!-se alejó de Mikasa.

-Eren... Sólo es Armin...-le tranquilizó Mikasa.

-Sólo vine a decirles que el capitán os está buscando-se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Nos busca?-se asombró Eren.

-Tenemos una misión fuera de los muros.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó extrañada Mikasa.

-Eso parece-dijo Armin saliendo del cuarto junto con la parejita.

Se reunieron todos con el capitán en el comedor y éste les explicó brevemente lo que iban a hacer: salir hasta el bosque de árboles gigantes, solo para que tuvieran experiencia para su viaje a donde antiguamente vivía Eren.

Entró la tarde y ya estaban todos en sus caballos fuera de los muros, no había titanes a la vista, era un paisaje bonito, amplio y sin mucho más que destacar.

Eren y Mikasa se alejaron de su grupo, hicieron muy mal.

Eren aún no controlaba su poder de titán ni mucho menos.

Mal día aquel que se enamoraron.

Mala idea aquella de alejarse del escuadrón de Levi.

-Eren...-tartamudeó Mikasa mirando con miedo a su derecha.

Avistaron dos titanes de siete metros a su derecha, tres de poco más de cinco metros por detrás y un titán excéntrico de quince metros a su izquierda.

Hasta Mikasa dudaba que pudiera matar a tantos titanes sin que le hicieran nada a Eren.

Allí no podría pasar nada bueno.

[¡Espero que les haya parecido interesante el capítulo! ^^ Se me hizo eterno estar tanto sin publicar y bueno, se echaba de menos. Todo por culpa del instituto aj. En fin, espero con ansias su opinión. ¡Buen día! :3]


End file.
